Love Knows No Boundaries
by Intoxicated Gnu
Summary: AgasaxSonoko Sonoko's having trouble finding the right one. But when she gives up, will the right one find her? And what of Shinichi, who's wanting someone for his own?


Sonoko sighed into her drink for the millionth time that day. She then proceeded to droop onto the table with yet another sigh.

Ran had dealt with such an act more times than she could count. "Yes?" she asked simply, knowing that her friend was going to talk without much provoking.

"Raaaaaan," Sonoko whined, picking herself off of the table, "I just don't get it. I can't seem to find the one. I try them all out..." Ran threw a nervous glance towards Conan, who didn't seem to think anything of it. "But it's their personalities. They're too..."

"Immature?" Ran guessed, having heard Sonoko toss that word around many times before.

"Yeah, immature." Sonoko sighed, sinking lower into her seat. She could always just go back to Makoto, who didn't know they were broken up in the first place, but she just didn't think he was what she was looking for. She went over Ran's words for a moment before sitting staight up. "Immature. That's it, I need to date older guys. You're a genius!" She threw her arms around her very confused friend, Conan watching with a hint of longing.

"What are you talking about?" Ran just knew it was some sort of crazy idea. After Sonoko was back in her seat, she waved her hand in dismissal. "I didn't suggest anything like that."

"But the important thing was that you meant to. Thanks, Ran." She clasped her hands in glee, all objections unknown and went off with a wave.

Ran and Conan sat in awkward silence before Conan spoke up. "Hey, Ran?"

Deciding it wasn't worth thinking about, Ran smiled. "Yes, my adorable little brother figure who I would never think of as anything but an adorable little brother figure?"

Conan crossed his arms and looked the other way. "Nevermind."

"Hello," Sonoko said in a super sexy manner, sprawling herself across the desk. She was wearing a red dress that no man could resist. She waited a moment, grinning, but... nothing. "Hello!" she said much louder. All she got was a mumbling. "Come on!" Sonoko whined.

"What do you want?" Kogoro asked through a mouthful of popcorn, his eyes still glued to his idol videos of girls around Sonoko's age.

"Oh, that deep, gravelly voice is so..." She cut herself off with a grunt, trying to get him to face her. "So... endearing." It wasn't really, but it was the first compliment she could come up with. He didn't say anything, merely stared at her. She took this as a sign to go in for the kiss.

"What are you doing?" He was quick to push her away and turn back to his TV. "Jeeze, kids these days..."

Sonoko sat silent. She had been rejected? Already? But it was her first try! It... wasn't... fair... She ran out, taking one of Kogoro's jackets with her, as it was way too cold to be wearing that dress.

Sonoko didn't know what to do. She was all out of ideas. She sat on the sidewalk with the jacket draped around her as she wailed into her knees. It seemed it was hopeless after all. And on top of that, it was raining and she didn't have an umbrella.

There was something about the girl. Possibly because it wasn't the first time he'd found a girl that way. Possibly because he was single. But he approached her and even in the cold, he had to reach out his bare hand that almost seemed to move completely of its own volition and tap her bare shoulder where her jacket had fallen, still smooth and dry. What was more shocking was when he saw her face; her beautiful face that slowly lifted towards him with parted lips and wide eyes. They stood frozen still for what seemed like hours, yet was more likely only a few moments until a sing rain drop fell upon her nose and dripped down her porcelain cheek as if breaking their heavily bonded gazes apart without mercy.

"Professor Agasa?" she breathed, close enough for her breath to warm him. She allowed herself to be pulled up, _feeling _the kindness radiated in her eyes. "Professor Agasa!!" She threw herself into his chest. It wasn't chiseled like Makoto's, but it had twice as much warmth and five times the love.

He shushed her, and as he did so, she lifted her face once more and their gazes were caught. Agasa's lip trembled as his whole being was made unaware of the outside; of anything but them right then and right there. He brushed back a piece of her delicate hair and made contact with the sweet, soft lips...

Sonoko shoved him away and turned, bile running up her throat. "What is this, old man?" she asked quietly, as if afraid speaking too loudly would make her realize none of this was real. She threw herself back around and grabbed his chin harshly. "How many times do I have to tell you to get rid of this facial hair before kissing me?" With great joy, she wrapped her arms around the sweet gentleman. "Let's never break up again," she said softly as he caressed her hair. And then they made out real sexily.

Elsewhere...

"Hey." With a commanding tone, Conan stood there. And stood there. _'Ah, to hell with it.'_

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Kogoro yelled, once again being taken away from his idol videos. "Get off of me!"

And Ran was, as always, left oblivious to the wonderful night everyone ended up having except her.


End file.
